


蝙蝠世家打油詩集錦

by OldSoupKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, 打油詩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSoupKing/pseuds/OldSoupKing
Summary: 陸陸續續寫了些打油詩，覺得也放上來好了。第一章會先放人物中式譯名，因為有很多打油詩用的不是常見譯名。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	1. 世家人物中式譯名

** 皆以廣東話發音翻譯 **

**※世家成員**  
老爺：Bruce Wayne 韋博之   
阿福：Alfred Pennyworth 潘亞夫   
大少：Richard John Grayson 葛力齊   
二少：Jason Todd 陶之信   
三少：Tim Drake 崔 添   
四少：Damian Wayne 韋德民（上官帝文）  
太老爺：Thomas Wayne 韋東墨  
太夫人：Martha Wayne 韋甘宓莎  
女獵人：Helena Bertinelli 波熙琳   
表姑媽：Katherine Kane 甘楷琳  
舅公：Jacob Kane 甘日仇  
芭芭拉：Barbara Gordon 高葆葆   
卡 珊：Cassandra Cain 郭琦珊   
三少奶奶：Stephanie Brown 白詩怡   
前準後媽：Selina Kale 蓋萃琳   
  
親家公：James Gordon 高 霑  
  
阿攻：Ra's al Ghul 上官雷   
後媽：Talia al Ghul 上官妲  
  
  
**※少爺基友泰坦系列**  
羅伊： 夏萊  
星火： 殷璩  
渡鴉： 羅麗淑  
人皮獸：陸家輝  
Donna： 楚東娜  
閃電小子：屈華立   
Ravager：倪樂施  
耶利哥： 倪銳鎧  
白鴿： 官朵欣  
老鷹： 何恆壑  
  
**※未來世家**  
兄 Terry McGinnis：万俟泰  
弟 Matt McGinnis：万俟墨  
  
  
**※超人世家**  
克拉克：簡基勒  
路易絲：凌璐伊  
邊姑爺：簡 剛（小超人）  
小小超：簡睿生（強強）  
超人爸：簡若生  
超人媽：簡宓莎  
  
**※超人同事上司**  
Jimmy：柯霑明  
Perry White：白培偉  
  
**※正義聯盟**  
超人： 簡基勒  
老爺： 韋博之  
女神： 普戴安  
閃電： 艾柏歷  
綠燈： 喬海  
海王： 古亞實  
火星： 姜仲思  
破產俠： 隗安華  
黑金絲雀：卓蒂琳  
  
**※老爺粉絲劇樂部**  
小丑： 左魕  
哈莉： 奎哈蓮  
謎語人： 連壹華  
雙面人： 鄧夏榮  
企鵝： 郭柯維  
毒藤女： 艾寶菈  
喪鐘： 倪子德  
黑面具： 沙駱萬  
沙包： 聶疋刀  
  
**※超人粉絲劇樂部**  
路瑟： 勞雷士


	2. 泰坦第一季分集打油詩

第一集  
少俠離家死不回，罪犯毀容有夠衰；  
只為失恃麗淑女，踏上雞母路不歸。  


  
第二集  
三年重上君子堂，射鵰驚呼熱中腸；  
葛生訪舊險為鬼，羅女遭擄護家莊。

第三集  
麗淑奇遇殷璩姐，暫棲庵觀行蹤藏；  
道姑好心成壞事，驚走羅女雪地茫。  
  
葛生因愛而有恨，雙親俱亡相憐人；  
韋君明珠終成淚，檀郎不願是真真。  


  
第四集  
陸家輝昔日未來，羅麗淑驚世鬼災；  
殷璩姑渡化大少，葛力齊慈愛滿懷。

第五集  
萌萌爆頭成新鬼，之信及時救長兄；  
麗淑交心綠虎少，力齊憔悴為家翁。

第六集  
風雨淒迷掀舊恨，漂泊久未訪故人；  
情仇恩怨揮不去，期得再遇賢仲昆。  
  
或曰只見新人笑，哪個愛聞舊人哭；  
君弦有續我有恨，暗自淚垂掌上珠。

久別京華煙雨宮，又見鄉關夕陽紅；  
驀地覺是故人現，怎堪依然舊夢中。


	3. 改唐詩

改黃鶴樓

昔人已乘蝙蝠去，此地空餘蝙蝠樓，

蝙蝠一去不復返，迪克閨閣空悠悠。

傑森立立漢陽樹，提姆騎騎藍鳥舟，

老爺香鰥何處是，達米安上使人愁。

改紅豆

迪克生南國，春來發幾枝，願君多採擷，此物最相濕。


End file.
